The good old days
by MrsMailJeevas
Summary: Let's take a trip back in time where two best friends met. To a time when old rivalries become new and the world was nothing but a competition.


****Authors note: Well once again I had a blind idea to travel way back into the days that Matt and Mello first met and here it is. I'm working on the Halloween special and finally taking a break. I'm extremely lazy but anyway here was go. Read, enjoy and review!

Nothing is perfect

In the distance Mello could faintly make out the sounds of bells ringing, church bells clanging together in a symphonic melody that passed through his very soul slowly bringing him into consciousness. He was faintly aware that he was late for breakfast as he felt the rays of sunlight warm his pale skin starting from his bare chest and moving in a slow ascent until it lit his face. He couldn't bare to keep his eyes shut without turning over and falling back to sleep.

He sighed, crystal eyes opening re-re reading the time on his alarm clock. He was later than usual this morning as he pulled his form from under the blankets. It took him several minutes to dress, reading over the material for the next Chemistry test as he slipped into his shirt. It seemed just like a typical Sunday morning besides the uproar of loud whispering in the hallways each time he heard someone pass. Somewhere deep down he wanted to know what was happening but on the surface they were interrupting his studying time for a test that was to weeks away and it was annoying him.

Once he had brushed through his golden locks he jerked the door open, Chemistry book by his side in one hand the other ready to go against the first person's head that was in his reach. To his surprise all the raspy whispers had faded down the hallways and into their respective rooms without so much as pausing in front of him to notice. It was questionable but he might as well feed into the frenzy and ask what he missed. Knowing the lower ranks they were hyped up about a new resident pulled out of the sewers of some country they had never heard of before, it happened to him and mostly all of the other Wammy house kids it might as well be the same.

"Laura?" He questioned a stout blond haired girl that jumped at the sound of her own name. He couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes at her but be continued clearly, "What's going on?" He guessed that breakfast was already over so he was too late for that and he'd have to sustain his growling stomach for lunch. "Well?"

Laura nodded slowly, "Well last night Wammy came in with someone. They were really small and blood was dripping off of him. The cleaning team had to come and get it all off the floor before it stained. First they took whoever it was into the nurse's office and were in there nearly all night before taking him into Rogers office early this morning when everyone was heading to breakfast. No one had a good look at who it was, I thought they were bringing BB back." She shrugged, "Maybe he had gotten into trouble out there in the world. You know, he was always a bit weird."

Mello agreed with her before glancing down the hallway towards Rogers office door securely shut and silent. "BB isn't coming back here, ever. If he found himself in any trouble I highly doubt that he couldn't use his mind to get out of it." He rolled his eyes stepped out of the room now. "No matter, new person or not anyone here is nothing but competition. It can't be overlooked that we all possess ranks. Nothing is going to stop me from making it to the top, starting with the next test." He waved the Chemistry book in her face watching as she turned around mumbling something under her breath. He opened his mouth to call her on her words when his arm was snatched from behind. "Nurse Claria?" He cried glancing down at her tightening grip.

"Boy are you daft?" She began looking him over a few times before checking where her firm grip had caused slight discolouration on his arm. "Haven't you heard? You've been called over fifty times on the intercom to Rogers office, you should be getting there post haste lest you get into more trouble than you already have." She tapped him on the head, "Your arm will be fine, that look will be gone in a matter of minutes. Move now. Hurry." She shoved him forward towards the office before hurrying off back towards her office.

He picked at the spot where the colour seemed to slowly be coming back, frowning. "Insane old people. I have studying to do." He peered up at Rogers office door where the results of the current ranking still stood and he couldn't help but smile. He was number one. He knew that now that BB was gone there was no way anyone could surpass him ever again. Ever again.

Blowing his fringe out his face he gingerly knocked on the door. If Roger was in the middle of a meeting he could care less but with all the events that happened before he woke up he wasn't sure what kind of mood the aging man could possibly be in. Roger didn't wear his emotions on his face but movements and words could come out harsher and more crude than if he were to expression himself.

"Ah, Mello is that you?" The soft voice came from inside. "Please, slowly open the door and enter."

Mello raised an eyebrow. "Slowly opening the door?" He repeated doing as he was told. He peered around the corner towards the older gentleman that sat behind the large chestnut desk, his hands folded into a business like manner before gesturing to the empty seat in front of him.

The blond slowly walked forward taking a seat before looking over at the huddled figure clutching something between himself and the chair. He couldn't help but be taken aback by the flash of intelligent emerald green eyes that slowly closed themselves out of fear of contact.

The boy didn't speak, long shaggy red hair hanging over his face now like a veil. He didn't move instead sticking with cowering behind the small bear that didn't hide him well, pale legs dangling over the side of the large chair making him even smaller in Mello's eyes. He seemed precious, fragile, in need of help but the blond refrained from reaching out and touching him unsure of how the boy would react.

Instead his eyes traveled to Roger who was observing the two of them together. He smiled gently, "Mello, I'd like for you to meet Matt."

[Mello and Matty's first meeting. I think I might post the next chapter in a few hours. Please review!]


End file.
